


They’re better off anyways

by orphan_account



Series: Pure Roman Angst [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cutting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman was there, sat on the ground, face in his bloody hands.His whole life started to flash before his eyes. They wouldn’t miss him. They didn’t need him.They’re better off anyways.
Series: Pure Roman Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I missed anything. Please tell me if there is any spelling mistakes as well. This was just a way to vent for me. So yeah. That’s all. Thank you.

The bloody razor dropped to the ground. 

Roman was there, sat on the ground, face in his bloody hands. His whole life started to flash before his eyes. They wouldn’t miss him. They didn’t need him.

He was useless anyways. A worthless trait better off gone... His death would be just one less problem for Thomas to deal with! He couldn’t even serve his purpose correctly anyways. All his ideas were _horrible_. 

Nothing was **original**. 

It’s harder to be original then they think... but then again, _what did he know_? ~~Obviously nothing better!~~

How could the embodiment of Logic even be **wrong**?

If Logic was wrong, they would listen. Roman would be heard and not criticized so harshly!

_Maybe in another universe, perhaps?_

He wasn’t even Thomas’s ~~hero~~ anymore. He has failed completely. 

Janus even said it himself!

So, that is what had led to this moment. 

Roman in a locked bathroom. Sitting in his own blood. Spreading cuts to whatever piece of skin he could reach with a razor he could no longer hold.

Nothing mattered anymore. 

He wouldn’t even have to hide these scars, like he had to with the others. Main reason being, he didn’t plan on living anymore. He knew it would be ~~better~~ for everyone.

There was always another creativity. One who won’t fail.

_One who deserved a chance to help out._

Roman looked over at his broken form in the tall mirror hung up on the door.

His vision soon started to blur and darken.

I mean, who would want someone so horribly ~~**obnoxious**~~ and **~~self centered~~** to deal with anyways? 

No one. Absolutely _no one._

He was so lost to his own dark thoughts, he didn’t even notice the shouting coming from the other side of the door.

‘ _Sat in front of mirrors thinking to myself, can’t get any clear what I’m doing to myself_...’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he was important... Maybe they do need him? 
> 
> Or was this just pity..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I tried to post this earlier but it completely deleted everything 😞  
> Here it is now. Sorry if it isn’t very good-
> 
> I was inspired by the song “Turn the lights off”
> 
> Sorta inspired? Maybe Dunno.

Roman’s body fell limp to the floor just as the door was forced open. The shouting only got louder from there. Everyone was in quite a panic.  No one wanted to lose the creative trait. Not when some knew this was caused by _their_ actions..

Virgil was crouched over Roman’s unconscious form. Tears threatening to spill.

He picked up the limp body and looked towards the others, who were arguing over who’s fault it was. This angered Virgil to quite a big extent. “ **Are you all going to keep arguing or is someone going to help me save him**?” His dark sides voice loud and demanding. 

Logan was the first to stop. He looked towards Virgil, guiltily. “I apologize. Of course we’ll help.” He glanced over at Patton for a second before looking back to Virgil, “At _least I know I’ll help_.” 

Patton was already crying. He walked over to Virgil, who was holding Roman, and brushed a bloody strand of hair out of the creative trait’s face. He then looked up at Virgil. “I refuse to fail one of my kiddos, ~~again~~.” 

_ —A Few Hours Later— _

Everything _hurt_. The world was _spinning_. He couldn’t _move_. _Where_ was he? 

Roman glanced over to the right. He saw his nerdy friend passed out in a chair. 

Roman then looked over at the left. Patton and Virgil were both asleep on the sofa. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. They really do care... ~~Or was this all pity~~?

_ “Bend the nightmare.” _

_ “You ~~control~~ it.” _

_ “ ~~Artful~~ dodger.” _

_ “Easy does it.” _

_ “ ~~ Shut ~~ the closet.” _

_ “Get under the covers.” _

_ “Snakes and ~~lovers~~.” _

_ “ **Turn the lights off** **.** ” _


End file.
